galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
In the universe of Galactico, your job is entirely up to you, and how you want to play it is your call! To help you with your job, freelancing, interactions, or possibly brutal murder, you may select TWO classes from the ones below! If you’re unable to take both classes, you can take one and choose the second when you have the appropriate stats. However, you do not have to select two classes. You may choose only one and gain access to its mastery ability. Once you’ve picked your classes, you’re set to get into character! Note that each class has stat requirements. Your stats must match or exceed these requirements in order to take that class. If you only take one class, you gain the mastery ability of that class in addition to its regular ability. If you’re not sure what to do, make sure you check out the pinned messages in #rules-info, and you can always ask questions! Warrior Required stats: +1 Strength Ability Rush: You may make 2 melee attacks in one post. When you do this, both attacks have ½ of your normal bonus (rounded down). Mastery Brutal Strikes: Your melee attacks have +1 Damage Rating. Gunner Required stats: +1 Perception Ability Locked On: When you make a successful Ranged Attack, your next post gains a +1d4 bonus if you make another Ranged Attack. Mastery Combat Gunner: If you are attacked immediately after making a Ranged Attack, you may add 1d4 to your roll against it. Mechanic Required stats: +1 Strength, +1 Intelligence Ability Upgrade: You may upgrade a stat or skill on any item by increasing or decreasing it by 1. This costs 1000 credits worth of miscellaneous goods and requires a successful Craft & Repair roll. This roll may be repeated once a day. Mastery Scrap: You may replicate store items at 80% of the cost and 1 daily successful Craft & Repair roll per 500 credits. Medic Required stats: +1 Precision, +1 Intelligence Ability Doctor: Your Medicine and Craft & Repair skills gain a +3 bonus when healing allies. Mastery Overheal: You may make a heal check on a healthy ally. If you do so, they gain +1d4 to their next roll against an attack within the next in-character hour. Scientist Required stats: +1 Intelligence, +1 Charisma Ability Research: Can develop and build your own technology with an appropriate time and cost to be discussed with a moderator. Mastery Genius: Items you make can be replicated at half the time and cost of the first. :For more information on the Research ability, check the Science page. Sniper Required stats: +3 Precision Ability Predator: By spending a post to set up a shooting position, you gain +1d6 to your ranged attack rolls from that position. Mastery One Shot: When you succeed on a ranged attack by 5 or more, your attack’s Damage Rating is increased by 2. Psyblade Required stats: +2 Strength, +1 Intelligence Ability Enhance: You may enhance your melee weapon with psionic energy and give it +1d6-2 to melee attacks while you wield it. This ability does not take any time. Mastery Psionic Force: Your Enhance ability bonus is increased by your Intelligence modifier. :For more information on psionics, check the Psionics page. Psygunner Required stats: +1 Precision, +1 Intelligence, +1 Athletics Ability Enhance: You may enhance your ranged weapon with psionic energy and attack with a +1d4-1 bonus to your Ranged Attack rolls. Mastery Psionic Retribution: After passing a roll against an attack, you may add 1d6 to a Ranged Attack you make with your Enhanced weapon in your next post. :For more information on psionics, check the Psionics page. Hacker Required stats: +2 Intelligence Ability Cable Cruiser: May attempt to hack with a +1d3 bonus. May lock devices and roll Hack against others attempting to hack them. Mastery Remote Control: May hack at a range of up to 100 metres away. Tank Required stats: +1 Constitution, +1 Charisma Ability Bastion: When you spend your post actively defending your nearby allies, they gain +2 to their next roll against an attack from that position. You gain this bonus as well. Mastery Dauntless Defender: You gain the effects of *Bastion* passively. Support Required stats: +2 Charisma Ability Inspire: You may spend a post cheering on your allies and boosting their morale. When they have heard this pep talk, they add +1d6-1 to their next attack. Mastery Paragon: Your *Inspire* ability applies to your allies’ next defending roll as well. (This bonus still only applies once: Whichever comes first). Ninja Required stats: +2 Athletics Ability Athlete: You may add your Athletics stat to your attacks when using the Melee Attack skill. Mastery Reflexes: By spending a post to set up, you may make a melee attack against a single target with a Damage Rating bonus of +2. ------------------- Category:Metagame